1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a handcart, and more particularly to a handcart of which a coupler is detachably mounted thereon for ease of replacement when necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional handcart has a body (70) with two parallel support rails (706). The support rails (706) are connected together by two arms (701) respectively formed thereon. Two elongated bars (705) are respectively provided under the rear ends of the support rails (706). A coupler (90) is welded on a rear end of the body (70) and has a connecting bar (91) with two links (92) formed respectively at two ends of the connecting bar (91). Both ends of the connecting bar (91) are respectively welded with the arms (701). Front ends of the links (92) are respectively engaged with the elongated bars (705) and rear ends of the links (92) are pivotally mounted on a lifter (80). The lifter (80) has a handle (801) for being operated by a user.
In use, the user put the support rails (706) under a bottom of a bale and operates the handle (801) to lift up the support rails (706). Then, the bale is mounted on the support rails (706) and free from the ground whereby the handcart can be pulled to move.
However, it is often found that the connecting bar (91) becomes deformed when the handcart is overloaded. Because the connecting bar (91) is integrated with the arms (701) by welding, when the handcart is repaired and the connecting bar (91) is replaced, the arms (701) also have to be replaced. Therefore, the cost of repairing the handcart is almost equal to the price of a new one. The cost is so uneconomic that few such defective handcarts are repaired and most of them are abandoned thereby leading to considerable waste.
Therefore, the invention provides a handcart to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a handcart of which a coupler is detachably mounted between a body and a lifter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.